Technical Field
This disclosure relates to determining a character count for an image, such as a financial document image. This disclosure also relates to determining the character count of the image without recognizing the identity of the characters in the image.
Description of Related Art
Systems may receive digital images for processing. As one example, an electronic device may capture an image of a financial document, such as a check. The user can submit the image of the check to a financial institution server for processing and deposit of the check. However, the check image may be degraded in multiple ways. The check may be overly cropped by the user such that important fields or portions of the check are cropped out of the check image. The image capture device of the electronic device may capture a blurry image of the check. These degradations may inhibit subsequent processing of the check image.